


What If:  Bruce and Clark saw the Batman vs. Superman trailer

by GothamRogue81



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batman vs. Superman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamRogue81/pseuds/GothamRogue81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick little one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If:  Bruce and Clark saw the Batman vs. Superman trailer

Clark adjusted his glasses as he turned the page of the newspaper he was reading. The glasses were for show, but he had gotten himself in the habit of little nuances and movements that people who didn’t have superhuman vision and actually needed the spectacles would make. It had become more like a tic. He smirked. “Ben Affleck, huh?” he asked. “You must be pretty psyched.”

Across from him, Bruce glared. “Well he IS an Oscar winner,” he said. “Did you see the trailer?” he asked. “I think he does a decent job.” He laughed to himself. “At least I’m not being played by a gay stripper.”

“Gay stripper? What are you talking about?” Clark asked, putting the newspaper down and getting into defensive mode.

Bruce laughed. “The guy from White Collar. He’s gay. Not that there’s anything wrong with that, but I’m just saying. My guy is an Oscar winner and yours played a stripper in that Mike movie.” He shrugged.

Clark shook his head. “Bruce, that’s Matt Bomer! This guy is Henry Cavill. Totally different people,” he said.

“Hmm...,” Bruce scoffed. “I see.”

“Not to mention that I had my own stand-alone film not too long ago and he was in it!” Clark was not visibly agitated. It was situations like this, where even if Bruce knew, he’d still pretend not to, just to rile him up. 

“Which of us have more stand-alone films by the way?” Bruce asked, scratching his head. 

“Three words Bruce: Batman…and…Robin….,” Clark growled. 

Normally if anyone had mentioned that Bruce wouldn’t smile, but that’s just what he did. And then he spoke after a few seconds of letting Clark think he had bested him. “Two words Clark: Superman…Returns.”

Clark gripped the corners of the leather chair that he was sitting it, leaving hand marks dug into the material. “That’s it!”

“Calm down Clark,” Bruce said without looking up from his own newspaper. “Don’t want you to go all Henry Cavill and KILL me,” he said. “After all, that’s kind of our thing right? No killing people…I mean, Bale let The Joker live, just like me...but oh…that’s right. He killed Zod.”

Clark gritted his teeth. “It was creative licensing. For story reasons. I…HE….had to do it,”

Bruce laughed again. “Alright alright…,” he said. “Gal Gadot’s pretty hot though huh?”

“Definitely!” Clark exclaimed agreeing. “I don’t know about Doomsday though,” he said.

“You don’t think Doomsday looks hot?” Bruce asked, deadpanned.

“No! I mean, I don’t know about their version of him. He’s not very monstrous or intimidating,” Clark went back to his paper. 

“Well, this one is CGI….you faced the real thing, so it’s a little different?” 

“That’s true,” he said. “I suppose they still haven’t gotten Joker right, have they?” Clark asked. “Who’s come closest?”

“Clark, you know I can’t answer that. It would set a war off in my fandom,” he said grinning.


End file.
